


Whoops

by JinxyyyJules, Ryo_ohki



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: I'm sorry Mini-Rose, Mahogany is a himbo, The Skeld (Among Us), Vermillion is a gay bitch But we’ve been knew, but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyyyJules/pseuds/JinxyyyJules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo_ohki/pseuds/Ryo_ohki
Summary: Blank and Crimson have one mission: kill everyone on the Skeld. However, their mission is ruined when they both do something they swore they wouldn't.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Purple/White (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Since the characters' names correlate to their suit color, here's a reference:  
> White = Blank  
> Red = Crimson  
> Black = Diesel  
> Purple = Lilac  
> Pink = Rose (his Mini-crewmate is Mini-Rose)  
> Dark Green = Pine  
> Lime = Lime (of course)  
> Orange = Vermillion  
> Brown = Mahogany  
> Blue = Sapphire  
> Cyan = Seafoam  
> Yellow = Sunny

Today was the beginning of the first mission ever for a vast majority of the crew. It was a fairly simple mission, retrieving samples from Polus to bring back to Earth, but it was still a big step in their careers. The Skeld was a bit rickety for a ship but it would get the job done. The crew launched and as soon as the Skeld was stable on its own, the co-pilot called a meeting that would take place in the dormitory. The dormitory was the only room that worked the way it was supposed to, having proper oxygen flow and seals, so when the entire crew arrived they were asked to take off their helmets. 

The meeting began and everyone turned their attention to the pilot, who was leaning against the pole of a bunk bed. She was very beautiful, with orange eyes and long black hair that was tied back. “First of all, I know what you’re all thinking. Why is the meeting in here and why did we have to take our helmets off? I wondered the same thing myself and according to HQ it’s a teambuilding thing. Don’t ask, I don’t know either. Secondly, I should inform you that we will be going by codenames instead of our actual names. Your codename will correlate to your suit color. For example, my suit is dark green, so you will call me Pine,” she said.

“Is there any particular reason why we’re going by codenames?” asked the man that was in dark blue. He was big, and had short blonde hair and green eyes.

The co-pilot shrugged. “No idea. HQ wouldn’t specify for whatever reason.” She looked almost identical to her sister, just with short hair.

“So we’re just here to pick out codenames,” said the one in pink with the child on his shoulder. He was tall and skinny, with white hair and yellow eyes that poked into your soul. The child looked exactly like her father, and was here because HQ wanted to test children in zero-g.

“And hats,” said Pine, gesturing to her helmet on the floor. It had a captain’s hat on it, because of course it did. Her sister’s had a sprout coming out of it.

“Hats? Why hats?” asked a lady in orange. Her hair was cloudlike, each individual ringlet being tightly curled.

“Yet another good question that we don’t have an answer to, because HQ doesn’t like to tell us things,” the co-pilot said, shaking her head. “We’re better off just going with it. I’d like to keep my job.”

With that, everyone picked a hat out of a selection and wrote down their codename. 

“So we have Lime with a sprout, Sapphire with a beanie, Blank with an antenna, Rose with a flower, Mini-Rose with a cat hat, Mahogany with ram horns, Seafoam with a balloon, Diesel with goggles, Crimson with a baseball cap, Sunny with an egg, Vermillion with a pumpkin, and Lilac with bear ears,” Pine announced. 

“Heh, Sunny with an egg,” Mahogany giggled. He had short brown hair and pink eyes. 

Sunny rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I made a pun, very funny.” Her hair was amber in color and was worn in neat rows of braids that were close to her scalp.

“Himbo alert,” Seafoam said, twirling her finger in the air. She had green undercut hair and brown eyes. “Whoop, whoop whoop, there’s a himbo on the ship!”

“Indeed! I art a himbo!” Mahogany exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest in a proud manner. “Call the himbo police and have me arrested for my violent crimes!”

“If he’s being arrested I need to be as well,” said Vermillion. “Not because I’m a wimbo, but because I’m too gay to function.”

“I think that’s the case for a vast majority of this ship. We’re all war criminals!” exclaimed Rose.

“You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by, a war criminal,” sung Diesel, and everyone laughed as she continued to sing the instrumental part to  _ Smooth Criminal _ . Her blue hair swung around her face as she danced.

Pine had a huge smile on her face. “Glad to see that everyone’s getting along. Now that this is over with, let’s finish our tasks for the day and hit the hay.”

“That rhymed,” Mahogany giggled, and Vermillion playfully smacked him on the head.

…

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on? Why is the alarm going off?” Seafoam asked Lime.

“The Reactor’s failing,” Lime said, and they both rushed to neutralize it. By the time that they reached the hallway, the alarm finally stopped. Lilac and Sunny exited as they rounded the corner.

“Do you know what happened?” asked Lime.

“No. We need Diesel to take a look at it. It was fine about a half hour ago when she checked everything,” Lilac said, shrugging.

Seafoam shook her head, and her balloon moved with it. “That doesn’t make sense. Diesel has such a good eye, she wouldn’t miss anything that would cause a severe meltdown.”

“Unless there’s something else going on,” a voice said from behind them. They turned around to find Pine tapping on her helmet thoughtfully. “Lime, call Diesel. Something’s up.”

This was the first of many attempted sabotages.

…

Blank pushed the final button to recalibrate the distributor, only to have it fail again and all of them begin spinning again. He growled at himself in anger, and tried again, to have it fail again. He stepped away from the panel to think.

“Are you struggling?” said a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see Lilac staring at him, with their huge grey eyes.

Were they always this tall and handsome? 

Blank told himself to snap out of it and responded. “Yeah. I get the first two done and then I fail the last one. I’ve been at it for a while.”

“I can show you one of my strategies,” Lilac said, ushering Blank back to the panel. Lilac grabbed his hand and put it on the button. “You see the marker that’s on it?”

“Yeah,” Blank said. He was only halfway paying attention. He had just noticed that a bit of Lilac’s hair was out of place. Their hair matched their suit.

“Wait until it’s on the very edge of the marker, then press the button.”

Blank followed Lilac’s advice and finally succeeded. Lilac winked and flicked Blank’s antenna, smiling as it swung back and forth, and left to do something else.

Blank left as well, but headed to the dormitory. When he finally entered and made sure he was alone, he abandoned his helmet on his bunk and stared at himself in the mirror that Vermillion had secured to the wall. His green eyes stared back at him and he pretended his ginger hair was his brain on fire.

“You’re an idiot,” he said to himself.

…

“Ladies and gentlemen, Lime and I have contacted HQ about the random failing of the Reactor and other equipment. They have received pictures of codes and anything that has been broken. HQ has found reason to believe that there is at least one impostor among us.”

The meeting ended, and everyone went off in groups. Before Blank could go anywhere, Crimson caught his shoulder.

“Blank,” Crimson said, “could we talk in the dormitory? It’s important.”

“Of course,” Blank said with a nod. They walked to the dormitory together, making sure that they would be seen on the cameras. They arrived, went through the dormitory’s airlock, and shut the door behind them.

Crimson’s dark, curly hair puffed out as he took his helmet off. His eyes told Blank what he wasn’t fully prepared to say. Something happened that would interfere with their plan that they had come up with months ago.

“You had something to tell me, yes?” Blank said, his voice resonating through the room. 

Crimson didn’t look at Blank. “Yes. I did something stupid. I have a feeling you’ll be angry with me for this.” 

Blank leaned against the wall and sighed, “Say it then. What could’ve possibly happened that was so stup-”

“I fell in love with Diesel.”

Crimson’s eyes darted around the room as Blank stared at him, dumbfounded. “Diesel. As in the mechanic,” Blank said.

“The only Diesel on the ship,” Crimson said, eyes still avoiding Blank’s. Blank stared at him for a few seconds longer before shaking his head.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. I fell in love with Lilac.” 

Crimson’s head snapped up, and he smiled his catlike smile at Blank. “So we’re both idiots. Utter fools.”

“I guess you could say that,” Blank said, chuckling in spite of himself. 

Crimson thought for a moment, then asked, “So, do we just not kill?”

“No. We should kill two and get at least one ejected so that they think that they got rid of the impostor or impostors. That way it won’t be suspicious that the sabotages suddenly stopped,” Blank hypothesized, and Crimson nodded.

Just as Crimson opened his mouth to speak again, their tablets went off. When Blank answered, he saw Mahogany and Vermillion on his screen.

“Blank, where are you and Crimson? We need one or both of you in Admin. We’re struggling with these wires,” Mahogany said, showing a tangle of colors behind him.

“He’s struggling. I’ve been trying to teach him for the past hour,” Vermillion said, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, I’m trying!” Mahogany pouted. 

“I’ll be down in a minute, Vermillion,” Blank said, chuckling at Mahogany.

“Thank you. Mahogany, for the love of what’s good on this ship, stop touching the wires,” Vermillion snapped at Mahogany, and she grabbed onto the ram’s horns that were on his helmet. Just as Mahogany began to protest, the call ended, and Blank picked up his helmet.

“Well, that’s my cue I suppose,” he said, hoisting the helmet over his head.

“Alright. I’ll go see Sunny in Security,” Crimson said, fixing his helmet to his suit. Blank opened the door and they went their separate ways. As he walked down the hallway, he looked out of the window of the Skeld. The endless void of space stared back at him. He wondered what was waiting for them in that void. Blank may’ve been an impostor, but he was still human, and his human curiosity would never cease. He turned the corner from the Cafeteria into Admin, where he found Vermillion and Mahogany with a tangle of wires. Vermillion was working on detangling the wires and Mahogany was leaning against the wall, looking discouraged. 

When the wires were finally detangled, Blank had Mahogany take hold of the wires and directed him to which wires would connect to which.

“So I just need to connect the colors together,” Mahogany said, sounding annoyed.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Blank said with a shrug. “You did tell him that, right, Vermillion?”

She blinked and stated, “I thought that complimentary colors went together.”

Mahogany busted out laughing. “So it turns out neither of us knew how to do wires,” he giggled, and the look he got from Vermillion only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly, their tablets went off. Somebody found a dead body in the Lower Engine.

Mahogany, Vermillion, and Blank rushed into the cafeteria, where Sunny and Lime waited for them. The others joined few by few, until everyone was there except for Rose.

Pine stood at the end of the table that faced the Cafeteria window with her arms crossed. She drummed his fingers on her arm, clearly nervous, but she would never admit it. If the Captain of the Skeld can’t be strong then neither can her crew. The silence that gave the room so much weight was finally broken.

“I think a good place to start would be everyone’s location,” Lime proposed. “I was with Sunny when she found the body.”

“I was in Communications with Sapphire,” Pine said, and Sapphire nodded.

“Mahogany, Blank and I were in Admin,” Vermillion said.

“Diesel and I were in Reactor,” Crimson said.

Pine’s eyes scanned the room. “That leaves Seafoam and Lilac unaccounted for.”

“I was in Navigation. Sunny should’ve been able to see me enter from Security,” Lilac said, and Sunny nodded. 

“I was heading to Electrical,” said Seafoam.

“From where?” asked Lime.

“Shields.”

“I thought I saw you by Medbay, Seafoam,” said Lime.

Sunny shook her head. “Nope. I watched her pass Admin.”

“I can confirm that,” said Blank. Vermillion and Mahogany nodded along.

“Besides, I don’t think I have any tasks there,” Seafoam said.

“I’d like to point out that there’s a vent that connects the Lower Engine to Reactor. Crimson and Diesel could both be impostors and they’re just covering for each other,” Pine said from the wall, shrugging.

“You make a good point, but I would’ve heard the vent slam shut,” Sunny said, “Reactor is very echoey, and I would’ve heard it down the hallway.”

“Then who could’ve done it?” asked Sapphire. “We’ve all been accounted for. There’s no evidence against anyone here.”

“It’s kind of odd that Lime accused Seafoam of being by Medbay, but that might be the paranoia talking,” Diesel said.

“It's paranoia. I watched her pop up multiple times on the cameras, and none of those times was she anywhere near Lower Engine,” confirmed Sunny.

Pine made a wide gesture with a hand. “So we’ve got nothing. No one was anywhere near Rose when he died. I really don’t want to skip the vote, but we don’t have much of a choice.”

“We could do a buddy system,” Sapphire suggested.

Lime tapped her chin in thought. “We could, but then we’d never figure out who it is because they would never sabotage or kill. We don’t need to bring the threat with us.”

Pine stood straight up. “Then I guess we don’t have much of a choice. We’ll wait and see if anything pops up.”

…

When the meeting ended, Blank went into Storage. He had needed something, but couldn’t quite remember what it was. As he paced to help him think he heard someone enter. 

“Are you alright, Blank?” asked Lilac behind him, causing his heart to leap into his throat. Blank said nothing, and instead nodded and kept pacing. Lilac followed beside him. “You’re worried, huh. Why did you go off on your own?”

“I needed something in here, but I don’t remember what. Besides, if I needed help I could always call for Lime. She’s in Admin,” Blank said, pointing to the doorway that was currently behind them.

“Yeah, that’s true, but-”

Lilac stopped talking mid-sentence and looked down. Mini-Rose had a gentle hold on their hand. “Do you know where Daddy went?” she asked in a small voice. “He told me to wait here while he was in Engines. We were going to go to Communications after.”

Blank’s heart stopped. How did he not notice Mini-Rose? Of course one of the crewmates that had a young child got killed. What were they going to tell her now?

Lilac crouched down to her height. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. He was murdered by the impostor.”

At first, she didn't react. Then she was hugging Lilac and sobbing. Blank sat on the floor with them and gently rubbed the girl’s arm. They sat together like that for a while, waiting for the girl to calm down a bit.

When she had calmed slightly, Lilac pulled her away from them so that they were face-to-face. They fixed her hat, and gently placed their hands on her shoulders.

“I know what it’s like to lose a parent at a young age, and being alone is the worst thing for you right now. I’d like to take you under my wing until we return to Earth at the very least.”

Mini-Rose sniffled, “You would do that?” Lilac nodded in response. “Okay. I don’t know where I’ll go when we get back to Earth, because Mom doesn’t want me. She never has.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Lilac said, “I promise.”

“Can you make me another promise?” Mini-Rose asked, hugging Lilac again.

“Of course.”

“Promise me you won’t die like Daddy did.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, they won’t,” Blank said, and Mini-Rose let go of Lilac to hug Blank.


End file.
